


Trapped In The Web

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill doesn’t stutter, Bill still uses he/him pronouns, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Bugs & Insects, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Eggpreg, Except its more like Web-Bondage, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Incest, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pedophilia, Rope Bondage, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Spider-Bill AU, Spiders, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, kind of beastiality but I’m not entirely sure, sop basically rope bondage with spiderwebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young little Georgie Denbrough gets lured away into the woods, and gets snatched up.Or in other words..He gets impregnated by a spider tentacle cock.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone suggested a spider-bill thingy and it really intrigued me! And I’m getting to more of your ideas soon, I promise. Been busy since thanksgiving is tomorrow...i think. But here’s this, will post the second chapter eventually. Bills somewhat like penny wise in this. He preys on kids and can shapeshift! I don’t know much on spider anatomy, so uh..hope this is good enough.

It was a normal, and semi-hot day at the park, Georgie was hanging out with his friends. Having fun like any kid his age would be. He currently sat in the sandbox, using a stick to draw little shapes and people in the sand completely unaware that he was being observed, but not by a kid. Or anyone normal for that matter. The boy slowly began to notice that feeling, he frowned slightly, looking over to the woods that was near the playground. The little boy didn’t see anyone, just the trees, a few birds here and there.  
However, he didn’t see the pair of glowing purple eyes peering at his body, examining his figure. Just to see if he could handle it. The shapeshifting creature had been watching over, and breeding kids like Georgie for years. And he has never seen one curvy and cute like him. Bill has had his fair share of kids with decent bodies perfect for breeding. But Georgie’s? His was absolutely perfect.

The creature then shifted to a normal, non-scary form. Appearing as one of his most used ones, a teen boy. Bill made his way out of the woods, buttoning up the red flannel some before his now blue eyes looked over at Georgie again. His heart fluttering once he got a good look at his face. That sweet thing was just too pretty to be ignored. Hesitantly, Bill sat next to him. The creatures stomach already getting butterflies. “What’re you doing all alone, cutie?” 

Georgie stopped messing with the sand, now looking over at the supposed teen sitting next to him. He smiled kindly. “Hi! I’m not alone, my friends are here.. I think.” The little boys smile faded, his expression turning into a confused one. “They’re on the swings, they said they didn’t want to play with the sand right now.” Bill frowned, looking over at Georgies friends messing with each other on the swings.. they looked more like eating material then breeding material. He made a quiet growl “They don’t sound that nice, real friends would have at least stick with you even if they didn’t want to do what you wanted to do.”

“They were persistent on no sand though, I don’t really mind playing by myself!” The little boy replied, whining quietly to himself. Bill could tell that the boy didn’t see the meanness he saw in his “friends”. Bill sighed some, his heat getting worse the more re resisted the urge to just breed Georgie right there in the sandbox. “How about I..take you back home with me in the woods? I got a really special game in mind..” The boy thought for a moment once more, now getting bored with the sandbox. “Ok! You just need to bring me back home when the streetlights come on!”

Fuck, this kid wasn’t taught on stranger danger at all.

The creature felt glad that he managed to trick Georgie into coming with him, he needed a mate badly. Kids like him were just perfect to fill up..

Bill got up, wiping off the sand on his clothes and picked the boy up. Intentionally groping his fat ass some as he managed to walk back into the woods without having another kid or adult bothering him. Those bratty kids were definitely gonna get eaten though..

“I didn’t know you lived in the woods! Mom doesn’t let me go in cause she says i could get hurt though.” Georgie had no clue what he was getting himself into, Bill giggled at his excitement for being in the woods with him. “Well, I don’t blame her.. you’re so cute, people could just snatch you right up!” He playfully tickled his sides some, making Georgie giggle and squirm in his arms. “I never got to ask for your name hun, what is it?” He asked, placing the sweet boy down on a log. He was near his lair, some spiderwebs covering a few trees and branches. “It’s Georgie! What’s yours?”

“Just call me Bill, sweetie..” It took him some time to notice that Georgie was awfully short.. his head perfectly met up with his crotch. “So what game are we gonna play, Bill?” Georgies question snapped Bill back into reality. He gently played with his soft hair some, “It’s um.. gonna involve us taking our clothes off. You gonna be okay with that?” He nodded, making a little “mhm” noise in response. Bills heart was beating out of his chest. “Good, good. But i want to test something first. Close your eyes for me.” Bill rarely ever shown his true form to kids. Since they were so easy to scare. Once Georgie covered his eyes, the creature did expect the worse to come.. just in case. 

He took his clothes off, now completely nude. He slowly shifted to his true form. A bit of a spider/human hybrid. One half was human, the other was spider. He took a deep breath for a moment. “You can open your eyes now, Georgie.” Bills eyes were no longer blue, now purple from lust. Georgie uncovered his eyes, staring at Bill in awe. He got up from the log. “Woah! Is that what you really look like?” The creature was a little surprised that Georgie wasn’t scared, at all. “You sure that you’re not scared, little one?” The creature asked, blushing some that he didn’t freak out a little kid for once. “Nuh-uh! You look so cool!” Georgie was completely amazed by Bills true form. 

Out of excitement, Bill had picked the boy up again. Kissing his face all over while lovingly growling. Making him laugh some. “Bill! That’s too much kisses!” He pulled away from Bills lips, playfully sticking his tongue out. “I know, that’s the point~.” Bill held Georgie close with genuine love, now planning to never let the sweet boy go. “I think you might like this game, hope you don’t mind spiderwebs hun~.” The creature crawled over to a cave that was close to them. It being disguised by some large branches. Georgie looked back at the playground, noticing that someone was walking towards them. But he didn’t have enough time to even say anything when something covered the stranger in something white and silky. Bill had covered the stranger in webs.

“Oh, no ones gonna steal you away from me now..you’re too valuable~.”

The boy felt a slight pain in his neck, was it..teeth?

Now he felt sleepy, the boy being unable to keep his eyes open. He immediately fell asleep in Bills arms, he was his now. And the spider-hybrid was gonna make sure he would be his queen.


	2. Breeding Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the first chapter. Will start out as short for now, i am busy with moving atm, so slow updates are coming back-

When Georgie woke up, he felt cold. His neck still felt small sparks of pain from Bills bite. He had attempted to move, but couldn’t. Something was keeping him tied up, preventing him from moving. The boys eyes were also covered, blindfolding him from being able to see. He could feel that the rope wasn’t actually rope, but something else. 

Was it..spider-webs?

Georgies legs were spread open, he was laying on his back on the cold hard ground. Wrists were tied to his ankles, the web preventing him from attempting to take the make-shifts rope off off his pretty little body. “Um..hello? Bill?” He called out, sounding nervous. He could hear faint sounds of something crawling. Along with a quiet tone of growling. Bill quickly shifted to having human legs, his hung cock had bounced up and down some. 

He sat next to the tied up boy, observing the shaky breathing. A hand making its way over to caress the soft, flat tummy. “It’s okay, hun..I’m right here.” Bill whispered, loud enough for Georgie to hear. “How come I’m tied up? I’m can’t see!” He replies, sounding obviously nervous. The creature could smell it.

“It’s for your own good, Georgie, I’m not gonna hurt you..just know that, okay?” Bill sounded sweet again, making Georgie calm down. He leaned down to kiss the little boys tummy, his hand moving to his thigh, gently squeezing it. It made Georgie gasp quietly, his tummy being sensitive. It tempted him, to just completely ruin the boy right then and there. But he wanted to wait and appreciate it. 

“You’re so pretty, Georgie..so perfect for breeding.” The creature mumbled, smiling some as he picked him up to place the confused, but luckily less scared little boy on a carefully made spider-web. “Is this the game you were talking about, Bill?” Georgie asked, trying his best to figure out where he was and what he was laying on. He then felt two fingers against his bottom lip. “I call it the ‘breeding’ game, can you suck on my fingers hun? Need to prep you up for fun.” He didn’t really know what he meant by that, but he obeyed anyway. Bill watched as the boys pink lips lightly kiss his fingers, then hesitantly start to suck on them.


End file.
